Nephew
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras sister passes away after giving birth to a baby boy. Enjolras takes his nephew in and raises him. Grantaire/Enjolras. Cosette/Marius and Eponine/Combeferre later on
1. New life

**Hey it's Kimi. So, my leg is broken which is a bit sad meaning I have nothing to do so I wrote this. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, my laptop doesn't have spell check**

Summary: Enjolras sister passes away after giving birth to a baby boy. Enjolras takes his nephew in and raises him. Grantaire/Enjolras and Eponine/Combeferre later on

It was a normal day. All the Amis were in the Musian. All the guys were sitting round a table and playing a game of cards when Enjolras phone rang. Enjolras pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello...yes I am...what?!...I'll be there in a few minutes" Enjolras hung up the phone. "Combeferre, drive me to the hospital now!"

Combeferre stood up with Enjolras, "What? Why? What happened?"

"My sister's about to have a baby. We gotta go!" Combeferre went outside and pulled his car up to the front of the cafe. Enjolras jumped into the front seat and Grantaire, Eponine and Courfeyrac all squished into the back. The others took Marius's car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Enjolras jumped out of the car and went into the hospital. The others soon followed. Enjolras walked up to the receptionist at the front desk, "I'm here to see Rose Enjolras."

The receptionist typed on his computer and then said, "Um, Rose Enjolras is in the middle of surgery."

Enjolras eyes widened, "S-surgery?"

"You see her baby was unfortunately stuck in a position where the umbilical cord was choking the baby. The doctor is going to do a cesarian."

"How long is this going to take?"

The receptionist sighed, "I'm not sure. Why don't you take a seat sir. I'm sure she and the baby will be fine."

Enjolras walked over to the waiting area. The Amis all joined him. "What's happening?" Eponine asked.

"Rose is in surgery." Enjolras said running his fingerers through his hair. His voice was shaky and tinted with worry that was building up inside of him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Enjy." Grantaire reassured.

Enjolras took a seat and so did everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took hours. It was about eleven o'clock now and all the Amis, except for Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire had fallen asleep accidentally. They were the only ones still there. A doctor came into the room and said, "Julien Enjolras?" Enjolras stood up and walked over to the doctor. Enjolras footsteps woke the other Amis.

"What's happening with Rose?"

The doctor sighed, "Mr Enjolras. I'm very sorry, but your sister has unfortunately passed away."

Enjolras was silent for a second, as if he didn't hear what the doctor had just said. He then closed his eyes, "She's...gone?"

"I'm sorry for your loss Julien. We tried to sae her, but there was nothing we could do."

Enjolras couldn't believe what he was hearing. Enjolras choked and tears fell down his face, "She can't die...She can't! She's too young, she had so much more to do before..." The Amis walked over to Enjolras. Grantaire put his arms around Enjolras.

"But, the baby survived." Enjolras stopped crying for a second and pulled away from Grantaires hug.

"What?"

"Rose Enjolras wasn't married, correct?" Enjolras nodded, "And your parents are-"

"Yes I was her only family left." Enjolras said quickly.

"Then, Mr Enjolras, I believe this child belongs to you." Enjolras didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. "Would you...like to see the child?"

Enjolras shook his head, "No, that child is the reason Rose is dead! I don't want anything to do with it!" Enjolras said, his voice breaking.

Grantaire hugged Enjolras again. "Well," The doctor said, "If you don't take the child then I'm afraid he's going to a care home."

Enjolras tried to calm down. His head was buried in Grantaires chest, "Why don't you just come and see the child Enjy?" Combeferre said, "And if you still don't want anything to do with him then, you can just send it to the care home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Enjolras managed to calm down and stop crying. Enjolras was only allowed to bring one other friend to go and see the baby so he brought Grantaire, after all, if he kept the baby it would have to live with both of them because they lived together.

The doctor took them into a room with a small cot in the middle. The doctor left them in the room so they could be alone with the child. Enjolras sighed and walked over to the little bed. Sleeping in the tiny bed was a tiny baby with brownish blond hair wrapped in a white blanket. "Why don't you hold him E?" Grantaire said quietly.

Enjolras sighed and slowly picked the tiny thing up. The baby slowly opened his eyes and looked at Enjolras. The baby made a noise and used its tiny hands to grab Enjolras shirt, telling him to hold him closer. Enjolras smiled and held the baby close to his chest. He then kissed the baby on the forehead. "This guy's so cute." Enjolras admitted.

"He looks kind of like you E. He's got your eyes."

"They're more like my sisters. They're a darker shade of blue." Enjolras said.

"You still gonna send him to the care home?"

Enjolras sighed, "I can't. I can't abandon this guy can I. He's got no one else to go to. He needs me. If I abandon him now, who else does he have?"

Grantaire smiled, "You're gonna do a great job as a parent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued (maybe)**


	2. Giving something up

**Just an FYI, Enjolras is kind of OOC because of his sister and the baby etc.**

**Also, I still have no spell check so sorry but I don't think it's too bad**

The next mourning Grantaire woke up to an empty bed. Enjolras was in the front room on the sofa with the baby wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. Grantaire walked into the room and leaned on the door frame, "You didn't sleep did you?" Enjolras didn't reply. "Enjy, you need to get some sleep. You had a rough night." The baby was lying on Enjolras chest sleeping peacefully. Enjolras looked dead tired. Grantaire came and sat next to him on the sofa, being careful not to wake the baby. Grantaire kissed Enjolras on the cheek, "I'm sorry about your sister E. I really am, and I'm here for you. I can watch over the baby if you want. You go get some sleep ok?"

Enjolras sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too." Enjolras picked the baby up and handed him to Grantaire. The baby woke up and looked at Enjolras. Enjolras walked out the room and into the bedroom t get some sleep.

Grantaire placed the baby on his lap. The baby looked at Grantaire curiously, "What are you looking at?" Grantaire said in a kind of high pitch voice. The baby clapped its hands and made a funny noise. Grantaire smiled and kissed the baby on the nose. Grantaire loved children, but he'd probably never admit that. When it came to little kids, Grantaire turned into a little softie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Combeferre and Eponine came by Enjolras and Grantaires apartment. Eponine knocked on the door, "It's open!" Grantaire shouted.

Eponine and Combeferre walked in to see Grantaire walking around the kitchen making food whilst carrying the baby in his other hand, "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Grantaire, I didn't know you could multitask." Eponine said.

Grantaire laughed, "Yep, I've turned into my mother." Grantaire said whilst popping some carrots into a pot of boiling water.

"How's Enjolras?" Combeferre asked.

Grantaire sighed, "Yeah, Enjy's in the bedroom sleeping. He's pretty bad emotionally."

Grantaire then noticed Combeferre and Eponine were carrying loads of random things and bags of stuff. "Um, what's in the bags?"

Eponine smiled a cheeky grin, "Just some stuff for the baby. Ferre and I went shopping this mourning."

Grantaire kissed the baby on the head whilst putting some food in the oven, "You hear that kid? 'Ponine and Ferre got you a load of presents." Grantaire handed the baby to Eponine who took him and started making googly faces at him making the baby smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Enjolras was woken up by a banging noise. He could hear Eponine and Combeferres voices in the guest bedroom. Enjolras sighed and got up. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the guest bedroom.

As soon as he walked in his eyes widened. Eponine and Combeferre had changed the guest bedroom into a kids room. They had put a cot on one side of the room and had stacked the shelves with baby toys. They had also bought some baby clothes over. Grantaire was carrying the baby and had put some footie pajamas on him. The baby reached over to Enjolras saying that he wanted him to carry him. Enjolras took the baby from Grantaire, "What did you guys do?"

"Well, the baby needs a room right?" Eponine said.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Like, three hours." Grantaire said. The baby touched Enjolras face with its tiny hand. Enjolras smiled.

"You guys are the best. Thank you all for being there for me."

"Group hug!" Grantaire shouted. Everyone went over to Enjolras and put their arms around him. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One week passes by)

Grantaire came home from a job interview to find Enjolras asleep on the sofa with the baby sleeping on his chest. Grantaire smiled and pulled his phone out and took a picture of the two. Enjolras had been given time off work to look after the baby, but that was no excuse for Grantaire. Grantaire was out looking for a new job and so far, he'd got nothing.

Grantaire sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out and had changed Enjolras had woken up and was looking through a photo album on the floor with his legs crossed and his head ducked down looking at the pictures. Grantaire came and sat down next to his boyfriend on the carpet. Enjolras was looking through pictures of his sister. He was looking at a picture of Rose when she was four and Enjolras was six. Enjolras was hugging Rose in the picture and Rose was giggling away, happy and smiley. "That you and Rose?"

Enjolras nodded, "You know, the doctor said that Rose got to see the baby just before she died. At least she got to see him right? God, she was way too young to die. She never did anything wrong. Why did god decide to take her life?"

Grantaire sighed and then looked over to the baby who was sleeping in Enjolras lap, "Think of it like this. Rose is gone and nothing in the world will ever be able to bring her back...but Rose is still with us, in our hearts, and also within this little kid. God decided to let Rose pass and that's ok, because god has given life to another."

Enjolras smiled, "How long did you spend on that little speech?"

Grantaire laughed and kissed Enjolras, "I'm here for you Enjy. I love you."

"I know you are, and I know you do. I love you too."

"Hey, so what are we calling this little guy? I mean, we can't keep calling 'baby' can we."

Enjolras laughed, "Yeah I guess not. Ok, Lets think. When you look at this guy, what's the first thing that comes into your head?"

Grantaire glanced at the baby. The baby looked up at Grantaire and giggled and then randomly sneezed. Grantaire smirked, "Little monster."

Enjolras chuckled, "Well, ok then. Um, we could call him Leo. It's Latin for Lion."

Grantaire smiled, "Well, I'm kind of thinking Leon. As in Leonardo."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Dicaprio or Da Vinci?"

Grantaire laughed, "Da Vinci."

"Well, Leon it is then. I quite like it."

"Leon Enjolras. Hey, he might just grow up to be as great as you oh mighty Apollo."

Enjolras laughed and so did Leon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Eponine and Gavroche came over to Grantaire and Enjolras place. Enjolras had gone out shopping. Gavroche was busy playing with Leon. Gavroche was pretty good with the baby. He tickled him making Leon laugh.

Eponine went into the kitchen where Grantaire was making coffee. Sadly coffee was the only drink left in the apartment because Enjolras had tipped the alcohol down the sink so Grantaire wouldn't be tempted to drink around Leon. "Hey R."

"Hey 'Ponine." Grantaire said taking a sip of coffee.

"You like that stuff?"

"Nope, it tastes like I'm drinking dirt."

Eponine laughed, "Then why are you drinking it?"

Grantaire shrugged, "It gives me a bit of energy." Eponine pulled a flask of alcohol from her bag and handed it to Grantaire. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Sure, just don't go crazy." Grantaire smiled and took a sip from the flask and handed it back to Eponine who then drank from it as well. "So, what's the babies name?"

"Leonardo shortened to Leon and shortened again to Leo." Grantaire said.

"Leonardo. You picked that didn't you?" Eponine said simply.

Grantaire chuckled, "What can I say, I respect the artists."

"Leon Enjolras. Sounds good."

"I know right? Enjolras decided on Robin for his middle name."

"Why Robin?"

"Apparently Robins were Roses favourite birds. She loved them."

Eponine sighed, "Yeah, Enjolras is missing her quite a lot isn't he?"

"Yeah. I've been hearing him cry during the night. It breaks my heart."

"Well, something tells me that Leon is gonna be good for both of you." Eponine said, "If you think about it, Roses passing has kind of given you two a family. This baby will and already has brought you two closer together."

Grantaire smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right." Eponine said with a little smirk. Grantaire laughed.

"Sure thing 'Ponine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Enjolras was sitting in Leon's bedroom trying to get Leon to sleep when Grantaire came in the front door, stumbling about with a bottle in his hand. Enjolras sighed and walked out of Leon's room into the hall where Grantaire was spinning around, obviously drunk, "Hey Enjy, how's life."

"You're drunk."

Grantaire laughed, "You know me too well."

"Why must you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Can't you just go one day without drinking?!"

"Drinking helps me when I'm stressed, my drinking doesn't concern you!"

"I'm going through a lot right now R, my sister just died! I've got a Leon now! Everything is gotten so complicated and the last thing I need is a drunk boyfriend to deal with!" All the shouting made Leon wake up and he started crying. Enjolras ran over to Leon and picked him up and held him close, trying to calm him down. "If you're really going to get drunk, then please don't bring it here."

Grantaire didn't say anything. He dropped the bottle on the floor and rubbed his eyes, "I'm...I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me."

Enjolras sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Enjolras woke up sitting in Leon's room. He looked over to Leon's bed and saw that he wasn't in there. Enjolras raised his eyebrows and walked out into the front room where Grantaire was feeding Leon in his baby chair whilst on the phone with someone. Grantaire finished the phone call and continued to feed Leon, "Hey Enjy." Grantaire said whilst putting a spoonful of food in Leon's mouth.

Enjolras walked over with his arms crossed, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just someone from . I'm giving up drinking. I've set up some meetings to help me give it up."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Grantaire smiled, "Well yeah, I mean, I know how much my drinking upsets you and we have Leon to look after now, so I'm giving up."

Enjolras walked over to Grantaire, "Wow, I'm pretty impressed. You're pretty serious about this aren't you?" Grantaire nodded and kissed Enjolras. Leon giggled and clapped his tiny hands. Enjolras smiled and picked Leon up and spun him around making him giggle and smile. "Wait, how do I know that you're not just gonna give up?"

Grantaire shrugged, "You're just going to have to believe in me, like how I believe in you."

Enjolras kissed Leon on the forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved!**


	3. Madeleine Pontmercy

**Hey guys! Just an FYI, I did not mean to name Leon after a restaurant. I named him Leon because my half baby brother's name is Leon and he kind of looks like a baby Enjolras which is where I got the inspiration for this story. So yeah**

**Also, I'm not a baby expert, just saying**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope it doesn't suck like hell.**

**Oh yeah, and I thought I should probably say, this story isn't just going to be Leon as a child. I'm kind of focusing on Leon as a tween, teen, young adult etc. and how it affects Enjolras and Grantaire you know. **

**Oh yeah, and also, sorry about the massive time jump in this story, it's just that nothing else really happens during those few years, so yeah.**

(2 years later)

Enjolras was now temporarily working from home so that he could help Grantaire look after Leon. Enjolras was in the study working on his computer. Grantaire was in the kitchen trying to feed Leo. Grantaire put a can of food in front of Leo and was holding a spoon full of food in front of his face. He was having a little bit of trouble feeding him. "Leon, eat the food please."

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Come on."

"No."

"Leon."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat."

"No, no, no, no!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Man, you're just as stubborn as your uncle. Enjolras! The kid won't eat!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm busy working right now!"

Grantaire sighed and hit his head with his palm, "Fine. Have it your way then Mr stubborn." Leon giggled in his baby chair. Grantaire smirked, "Man, you're so cute."

Grantaire's phone then rang. He picked it up, "Grantaire speaking…oh hey Marius…wow, slow down buddy I can hardly understand you…wait what…seriously! Oh my fucking god...Enjolras and I will be there in two seconds." Grantaire snapped his phone shut and ran into the study room, "Enjolras, we need to go to the hospital, like right now!"

Enjolras stood up, "What happened?"

"Uh, Cosette kind of just went into labour!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras eyes widened, "Oh my fucking god!"

"Come on, we need to go!"

"What do I do with Leo?"

"Uh, we'll just have to bring him with us. Come on, let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Enjolras and Grantaire arrived at the hospital with Leon in a stroller. Everyone else was already there. They were all trying to calm Marius down, who was pacing up and down in the waiting room. Enjolras and Grantaire walked over, "Hey, so how's it going?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh my god. I'm so, so stressed right now." Marius said still pacing, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Enjolras took Leo out of his stroller and carried him in his arms. Combeferre walked over to Marius, "Look Marius, it's gonna be fine ok? You're gonna be a father."

Marius was still pacing up and down the room, "God, why is this taking so long."

"It's only been like thirty minutes Marius, just chill." Eponine said.

Marius raked his hands through his hair. Enjolras smiled, "Hey Marius. If you're nervous about the baby, don't be. I mean, Leo's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Technically us." Grantaire corrected with a smile.

Marius smiled at them both, "Thanks that makes me feel better. I'm looking forward to having this kid."

Courfeyrac sighed, "Did you ever find out if it was a boy or a girl Marius?"

Marius shrugged, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well," Jehan said, "Hopefully we'll find out soon enough."

Marius sighed, "I just…hope nothing goes wrong."

Suddenly Enjolras had a flashback to the last time he saw Rose. Enjolras shook the memory out of his head and cleared his throat. He sighed. Even after two years, he still missed her dearly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited for what felt like days. The tension was really killing Marius. Eponine and Combeferre's hands had interlocked. They had recently started dating, but they weren't really together yet, but they were pretty close. Just when the Amis were starting to get bored, a nurse came into the waiting room, "Mr Pontmercy?" Marius walked over to the woman.

"Yes."

The nurse smiled, "Your wife Cosette has just given birth to a baby girl. Congratulations."

Marius looked as though he wasn't breathing. The others walked over to him to see if he was ok. "Marius, did you hear that? It's a girl!" Eponine said.

Marius then started getting watery eyes. He smiled, "When can I see her?!" Marius said.

"If you'd all like to follow me, I can take you to the two of them now." The nurse said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marius walked into the room where Cosette was sitting up in the bed with a tiny little baby in her arms. The Amis all walked over to them both. Everyone smiled down at the little baby, even Leon, who was being carried by Grantaire. "Everyone," Cosette said, "This is little Madeleine."

Marius couldn't believe it. He actually had a child, "She's beautiful." He said, "Can I hold her Cosette?"

Cosette giggled, "Of course you can." Cosette passed Madeleine over to Marius. Marius looked down at the tiny little baby. "Isn't she perfect?"

"Sure is." Courfeyrac said.

"She's got your eyes Marius." Enjolras said with a smile.

"Baby!" Leon said with a cute little laugh.

Grantaire smirked, "I think Leon likes her." He said. Everyone giggled a little bit.

"Little Madeleine Pontmercy. It's rather fitting. Don't you agree?" Jehan said.

Everyone nodded. Marius kissed Madeleine on the forehead and said, "I love you Madeleine."

"Maddie!" Leo said, clapping his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later, Enjolras took a trip down to the church with a bunch of red roses in one hand. He stood in front of his sister's stone. It was a white heart shaped stone that had the words:

'_Rose Enjolras, a caring sister and a loving friend'_

Enjolras placed the Roses in front of her grave. He sighed and said, "Hey Rose. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted you to know how things are going. Well, your son is two years old now. He's a pretty smart kid. He's outsmarted my boyfriend countless times." Enjolras said with a small smile, "I just wish you were here to see him grow up. I also wish I knew who the father was…but I guess some wishes are just supposed to be left alone right? Anyway, I guess all I'm saying is that I miss you. You were always there for me, love you sis." Enjolras smiled and started crying.

Grantaire had managed to follow him to the graveyard. Grantaire sighed and walked over to Enjolras. Enjolras only noticed Grantaire was there when he wrapped his arms around him. They just stood there for a moment. Enjolras managed to stop crying. Grantaire then said, "I'm here for you E."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Please don't ever go away…"

"…I won't. I'll always be with you."

"Promise?"

"…Promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and Leon in the other. Grantaire was reading the newspaper, which he wouldn't normally do, but he was bored and there was nothing on TV. Enjolras had fallen asleep on the couch. He'd been working all day. Grantaire felt kind of bad for not having a job. It put a lot of stress on Enjolras. Grantaire had been looking for a job, but he never really got round to it. There was a knock at the door. Grantaire put the coffee onto the table and opened the door. Eponine stood in the doorway, "Hey Grantaire. Hey Leo!" She said.

Leon giggled, "Epiee!"

Eponine smiled, "Can I come in R?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Sure" Grantaire opened the door and went back into the kitchen. Eponine walked into the kitchen as well, "Although, I've got to say, if you're gonna stay here, I have to insist you be quiet. Enjy's really tired; he's been working all day."

Eponine sighed, "You got tea?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "You drink tea?"

"I do now." She said with a smile.

Grantaire put the kettle on, "So, Eponine, how's Marius and Cosette doing with little Madeleine?"

"Maddie!" Leon said.

Eponine giggled, "They're doing fine. Leon seems to really like her doesn't he?"

Grantaire laughed, "Ah yes, young love is such a beautiful thing." Eponine laughed too.

"So, how's it going? I mean with you."

Grantaire sighed and kissed Leo on the forehead, "I'm used to being sober now. I sometimes have the odd glass of wine but other than that, I'm completely off alcohol."

"Do you miss it?"

Grantaire smirked, "Hell yeah. But I soldier on none the less."

"I'm proud of you R, we all are." Eponine said with a smile.

Enjolras then walked into the kitchen, "Oh, hey Eponine."

"Hey Enjolras."

"Jay-jay!" Leon said with a little giggle.

Eponine laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Jay-jay?"

"Yeah, as in Julien." Enjolras said.

"And what does little Leo call you Grantaire?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Nicky for Nicholas."

Eponines phone then rang, "Hello…hey Cosette…ok…alright then…see you…bye." Eponine put her phone back in her bag, "Cosette and Marius want us to come over. Madeleine needs some more food but neither of them want to go to the shops."

Enjolras and Grantaire laughed, "Come on let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**I am terribly sorry, I am aware of how much this chapter sucks**

**I apologise for the time jump as well, but it had to be done**

**I'm sorry, hopefully the next chapter won't be as bad as this (sigh)**


	4. Where's my mum?

(2 years later)

Eponine, Combeferre, Jehan and Courfeyrac were sitting round the table drinking beer and playing cards. Grantaire walked into the room and pulled up a chair. He sat down and rested his head on the table and let out a sigh. "Sup Grantaire?" Eponine asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Grantaire groaned in frustration, "I can't find a job."

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, "You're looking for a job? Why now?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, Leon's started school so there's no point in me NOT working is there?" Grantaire said, not lifting his head.

Eponine sighed, "Man, he's growing up fast isn't he? Kind of makes me wish I had a kid…but I'm only twenty-four. I've got ages to think about the future." Combeferre glanced at Eponine and sighed.

Grantaire's phone then rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello…oh, hey E…no I didn't find a job…I'll find one soon, I promise…ok fine…alright…bye…love you too." Grantaire snapped his phone shut, "Enjolras is busy at work. He wants me to go pick Leo up from school."

"I'll do it." Eponine said with a smile.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Eponine shrugged, "Sure. I love that kid, and it looks like you need a rest anyway."

Grantaire smiled, "Thanks"

"Combeferre can I use your car keys?" Eponine asked.

Combeferre sighed, "You know what, I'll just go with you. I don't trust you with my car, no offence sweetie."

Eponine stuck her tongue out at him. The two of them walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst they were driving down the road towards Leo's school, Combeferre said, "So, you know how you said you wanted kids."

Eponine sighed, "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry; I know you're probably not ready for something like that."

"It's not that I'm not ready, it's just that…well…what if we fuck things up? I mean, we're barely adults right? We're practically still teens."

Eponine smiled, "It's fine 'Ferre." Combeferre glanced at Eponine with a sad kind of look in his eye, and then looked back down the road. Eponine kissed Combeferre on the cheek and held his free hand, "I love you so much 'Ferre."

"Love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Eponine and Combeferre got to the school, all the other kids had gone home. Leo sat on a swing in the playground, waiting for his uncle E to walk through the school gates when he saw Eponine and Combeferre. He smiled, "Auntie Epee, Uncle Ferre!" He said cheerfully. Eponine and Combeferre smiled. Leo ran over to them and hugged them both. Leo had grown quite a lot over the years. His eyes were still bright and blue like his mother's and he was starting to get curls in his hair like Enjolras.

"Hey Leon, sorry we're late. Julien couldn't pick you up today, so we came instead." Eponine said.

"Where's Jay-jay?" Leo asked, sounding disappointed.

Eponine shrugged, "He's at work."

"Will you take me home?" Leo asked.

"Of course kiddo." Leo held onto Eponine's hand. Eponine and Combeferre took Leon back to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening

Grantaire was lying on the sofa watching TV. Enjolras wasn't home from work yet. He had an urgent meeting and had to stay in the office for the next couple of hours. Eponine and Combeferre came through the front door with Leon. Leon ran over to the sofa and jumped on top of Grantaire and hugged him. Grantaire smiled, "Hey Leon, did you have a nice day at school?" Grantaire asked, ruffling the boy's hair. Leo nodded and giggled. "Thanks for bringing him home guys." He said to Eponine and Combeferre.

"Any time" Combeferre said with a salute, "See you tomorrow Grantaire." The two of them walked out the door. Grantaire sat up and Leo sat next to him on the sofa.

"So, what did you learn at school today?" Grantaire asked.

"Colours" Leo said

Grantaire smirked, "Wow, intense." Leon didn't really understand the concept of sarcasm yet, so he just watched TV.

"We also learnt about family, like mummy's and daddy's and sisters and brothers." Leo said, his eyes glued to the TV screen, "Nicky, who's my mummy?"

Grantaire paused, unsure of how he should answer the question, "Uh…well, your mum is Julien's sister."

"Where is she now?" Leo asked.

Grantaire sighed. He wasn't sure how he could explain the concept of death to a four year old, "Leon, when someone gets sick, or too old, they start to get tired I guess. Once they get tired, they fall asleep, and then they don't wake up."

"…So, my mummy's asleep?" Grantaire nodded, "So she's gone?"

"Just because she's not here, doesn't mean she isn't with you…you'll understand what I mean when you're older."

Leo was silent for a moment and then said, "What are you to me?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Technically I'm not related to you. I'm just your uncle Julien's boyfriend really."

"I thought Jay-jay was my daddy."

Grantaire chuckled, "No silly, that would mean your mum had a kid with her brother."

"Who's my daddy then?" Leo asked.

"Uh…well, no one knows." Grantaire said. Leo seemed somewhat disappointed. Grantaire sighed and said, "Well, bed time for you kiddo."

Leon pouted, "I don't want to go to bed." Grantaire laughed and picked Leo up and carried him to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Grantaire walked into the front room to find Enjolras sitting at the table working away on his computer. Grantaire glanced at his watch and then back at Enjolras, "Enjy, it's like 5 in the morning. Did you even sleep at all?"

Enjolras didn't stop typing, "Uh, yeah sure."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "You know it's Saturday right?"

"Yeah"

"People aren't supposed to work on Saturdays."

Enjolras sighed, "Sometimes stuff just has to be done."

Grantaire walked over to Enjolras, "Dude, seriously, you need to go to sleep. You're gonna work yourself to death or something!"

"You're being a little dramatic there Grantaire." He said with a slight smirk, however he didn't stop typing. Grantaire found it odd how Enjolras was able to type and talk at the same time.

Grantaire sighed and sat down next to Enjolras, "This is all my fault isn't it?"

Enjolras stopped typing, "What?"

"The only reason you have to work so hard is because I can't get a fucking job."

Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire that's not the reason ok, I work hard because that's just what I do. Hey, I know it's been tough on you ever since we got Leon. I know you miss drinking…a lot…but I'm proud of you. I mean, you gave up drinking for our family. That's all I ever wanted 'Taire."

Grantaire smiled, "I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire was over at Marius and Cosette's place. Marius and Cosette wanted to repaint Madeleine's bedroom because originally they had painted it pink, but Madeleine seemed to like the colour blue (It was also her first word). Marius helped Grantaire put cloths on the floor to protect the carpet. Cosette was making lunch for Madeleine and Leo, who had come over as well because Enjolras had to go into the office.

"So just blue right?" Grantaire asked Marius.

Marius shrugged, "Sure I guess. You can paint other stuff if you want, just not Green. Madeleine hates green."

Grantaire shrugged, "Ok then, throwing out the green." Marius went out of the baby room whilst Grantaire started work. Grantaire closed the door and had put a _'painting in progress, do not enter'_ sign on the door handle.

Marius walked into the kitchen where Cosette was putting the food away. Marius smiled, "Hey Cosette"

"Hey honey," Cosette glanced over at Leon and Madeleine who had both fallen asleep on the sofa. Leon had his arms wrapped around Madeleine and they were both sleeping peacefully, "How cute!" Cosette said. Marius grabbed his camera from the table and took a picture of them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Eponine came over to Marius and Cosette's house. Eponine was leaning against the kitchen counter, "Hey Ep, you seem a little down. What's up?" Cosette asked.

Eponine sighed, "Uh, well…never mind, it's nothing."

"Come on 'Ponine. Tell me or I'll tell Leon about how you broke his toy train." Cosette threatened.

Eponine laughed, "Alright…it's just that, Well, Combeferre doesn't seem like he wants to have a family with me. Should I be worried?"

Cosette sighed, "Darling, I think he's just scared. You just have to wait until he's ready."

Eponine sighed, "I hope you're right." Cosette walked over to Madeleine and picked her up.

"Hey there Maddie." Cosette said in a high pitched tone, "Shall we go see how Grantaire's doing with your bedroom?"

"Yay!" Maddie said, giggling. Eponine, Cosette and Maddie all walked over to the bedroom. Leon toddled behind, holding onto Eponine's hand. Cosette pushed the door open with the hand that wasn't carrying Madeleine. Eponine and Cosette's jaws dropped. The room was painted a baby blue colour and there were pictures of navy blue bunnies painted on the walls. On the biggest wall at the back there was a painting of a gingerbread house which Grantaire was currently working on. He was painting the swirls on the candy canes that sat next to the gingerbread house.

"Wow R." Cosette said. Grantaire jumped in surprise, almost dropping his paint brush, "This is amazing!"

"Can you not read the sign?!" Grantaire said, "Work in progress! Jesus Christ. Just don't walk on this side of the room, the paint's still wet.

"This is really good Grantaire." Eponine said, taking a closer look at the colourful walls.

"Don't touch anything." Grantaire said sternly, returning to his painting.

Madeleine giggled in delight. She loved the look of her new bedroom. Leo walked over to the paintings on the wall and tilted his head to the right a little as he examined one of the cute little bunny rabbits that were painted on the wall. Enjolras had the habit of tilting his head slightly to the right when he was reading or trying to focus on something. Guess it's just a habit that runs in the family, "I cannot thank you enough for doing this Grantaire. You are a life saver. Every night Madeleine would complain to me about how she thinks the colour pink looks like vomit. Thank you so much!" Cosette said with a giant smile.

Grantaire smirked, "Any time mon Ami."

"Seriously though, this is great. I'll pay you. How much do you want?"

Grantaire's eyes widened, "Dude, I don't need your money."

"It's a thank you for painting the room." Cosette said, "Come on, think of it as a job."

Grantaire chuckled, "Alright. Fine, if I must, I shall take your money." Eponine laughed. Eponine then glanced over at Leon who sat in the corner of the room.

"Um, R, you might want to go sort out your little monster over there."

Grantaire looked over and saw Leon. He sat with a paintbrush in his hand and paint all over his hair and clothes. Leon giggled, Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Man, this kid just doesn't stop moving."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Also, I'm sorry about the massive time jumps. It had to be done. I'M REALLY SORRY!**


End file.
